


Друг/Friend

by galgencringe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Darkfic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, OOC, Schizoaffective Disorder, Schizotypal Personality Disorder, UST, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galgencringe/pseuds/galgencringe
Summary: История об одной дружбеA story about one friendship





	Друг/Friend

**Author's Note:**

> достаточно неприглядно о психических расстройствах - с живых примеров и личного опыта.  
> писалось для команды HP PostHogwarts 2017, но в выкладку не попало из-за моих проблем с тайм-менеджментом.
> 
> очень много отсылок и оммажей. если вам кажется, что вы где-то что-то видели - скорее всего вам не кажется.

Впервые я увидел его, такого непохожего на меня, на платформе девять и три четверти. Не придав этому значения.

Наши дороги вновь пересеклись в поезде — так получилось, что в Хогвартс мы ехали вместе. Не разговаривая.

Неловкость, можно сказать, сидела в нашем купе третьей. И посреди её монолога невозможно было вставить и слова.

И вновь — мы оба попали на Гриффиндор. Сомнительное достижение для человека, который уговаривал Шляпу чуть больше минуты.

И вновь — мы сели за одну парту. Игнорировать столь возмутительные совпадения стало попросту неприлично.

Впрочем, когда это Гриффиндор думал о приличиях?

И мы заговорили, сбивая друг друга, наперебой вываливая на собеседника всё, что накопилось за эту неделю. Мы были выходцами из мира магглов, которые так неожиданно для себя попали в мир магов.

И как-то так незаметно «я» и «он» переросли в «мы». Мы сидели за одной партой, мы ели, сидя рядом, нам, по сути, никто не был нужен. Мы дружили с остальными — с гриффиндорцами в целом, с сокурсниками, с хаффлпаффцами даже, с рейвенкло. Но они всегда были каким-то вторым планом. Не знаю, правда, было ли для него это точно таким же по ощущениям, но на словах, коим не верить я права не имею, да и не имел никогда, всё было так же.

Он всегда рисовал. Когда его руки не были заняты чем-то ещё — он рисовал. Рисование было для него чем-то вроде религии — и это было столь же естественно, сколь для меня дыхание. Порой мне казалось, что он, рисуя, даже не дышит. Иногда его бог молчал — тогда он кричал, бил что ни попадя, рассаживал кулаки об стену, сжигал набросок за наброском, случалось, что и готовые рисунки, а в дыме их, словно Пифия в дыме благовоний античного храма, он встречал откровение.

Никто не знал, почему его боггарт — отрубленная рука. Кроме меня. Кто-то думал, что это оттого, что он рисует — и, как пианист, боится только за одну часть своего тела. Нет. Дважды нет. Только я знал, что слово «художник» приводило его в столь исступленное бешенство, что кожа его становилась почти серой, а кулаки сжимались так, что в них ломались карандаши. Треск ломающегося карандаша. Гробовое молчание. Судорожный вздох. Звук капли, упавшей на пергамент. И я всегда в такой момент был рядом, чтобы разжать сведённые пальцы, вынуть из них щепки, пройтись по коже палочкой, вынимая остатки дерева и грифеля, убирая кровь, а после — перевязать любой тряпицей руку и отвести его к мадам Помфри. С какого-то раза я стал носить с собой бинт. Маггловское наследие было слишком сильно.

И нет — это была моя рука. Его боггартом была моя конечность, окоченевшая, вся в трупных пятнах, которые, как он говорил, невозможно нарисовать.

Моя рука, которая, когда его одолевал очередной приступ ярости к самому себе, сжимала его руку. Которая не давала ему упасть и раствориться в эмоциях. Не давала ему причинить себе вред.

Я всегда был рядом. Он всегда был рядом. Мы всегда были вместе. По возможности — даже на каникулах.

В одну из летних ночей его отсутствие меня захлестнуло с головой, когда я сидел, скрестив ноги, и медленно раскачивался на собственной кровати. Резко хлопнувшая ставня — из-за ветра, конечно — вышибла меня в тягучее болото собственного подсознания. Словно бы очнулся под толщей воды, не в силах вздохнуть, заозирался, но так ничего и не увидел. Волны паники от какого-то липкого куска льда в груди, бешено стучащее сердце, руки, которые свело судорогой. Неожиданно смог вдохнуть, впустить толику воздуха, бритвой обрезавшей мне горло. Резко откинулся назад, на спину, рывком перевернулся лицом в подушку и зарыдал. Не знаю, сколько я так провалялся, но в какой-то момент меня отпустило. Разжал побелевший кулак, вытер слёзы, перевернул подушку и уставился в стену. До утра заснуть так и не смог.

Не помню ни одной детской влюблённости — из тех, о которых любят вспоминать выросшие дети и их родители. Не помню вообще, любил ли я кого-либо до него. Не помню — а что вообще я помню? Не любил — но люблю. Не знаю, в какой момент, но я очень остро понял, что люблю его. И это «люблю» было такое вечное, такое «всегда», что, казалось, будто в предвечной тьме было только это «люблю».

Мы всегда были друзьями. Даже когда постепенно Дин начал меняться — мы продолжали ими быть. На пятом курсе, когда школу захватила Амбридж, что-то надломилось. Мир Дина сужался до трёх глобальных мыслей, постепенно, но неумолимо: борьба со Злом (и не важно, кто это был), рисование... и я.

Дин становился всё более тяжёлым на характер, вспышки случались чаще. Но этого не видел никто. Никто, кроме меня. Никто, потому что Дин — мой. Только мой.

После случившего в Отделе Тайн в рисунках появилось одно маленькое «но», которого не видел, пожалуй, никто, кроме меня. Потому что с Дином всегда был только я. Остальные были нам не нужны. Нам — нет. Дину был нужен Поттер. Гарри Поттер, сияющий герой, который нёс знамя борьбы со злом. Этим «но» стал глаз. ГЛАЗ. ГЛАЗ был в каждом рисунке, но мало где он бросался в в глаза или хоть как-то участвовал в композиции. Дин называл его jst, на древнеегипетском. Говорил, что если его не рисовать, он будет сниться. Дин не хотел, чтобы ГЛАЗ ему снился.

Гарри Поттер, который указывал Дину, где Зло и как его можно бичевать. Гарри Поттер, который помогал мне, отвлекая. Гарри Поттер, который отвлекал меня.

Никто и никогда так и не узнал, чего нам с Дином тогда всё это стоило — плакаты, речёвки, отработка боевых навыков. Стоило это лишь истерик Дина, бившегося головой о стену, разбитых его кулаков, сломанных моих пальцев, порезов, порезов, порезов по всему телу, потому что только боль могла снять то дикое, не поддающееся ничему другому напряжение и ненависть — к себе, потому что ничего не мог поделать, к Поттеру, потому что ничего не мог поделать, к Волдеморту, потому что тот, чёрт возьми, что-то делал и это пугало. Пугало до одури, каждую ночь я боялся за мать, за семью Дина, за нас с ним. В какой-то момент от бессонницы я стал выключаться прямо на парах и обедах — тогда Помфри дала мне Зелье Сна без Сновидений.

А ещё всё это стоило мне того, что я постоянно оглядывался. Оглядывался, ведь мне казалось, что за каждым углом, в каждой сбившейся в кучку компашке студентов стоит кто-то, читающий мои постыдные мысли и пересказывающий их остальным.

Я стал перемещаться по Хогвартсу самыми окольными путями.

А потом грянуло лето 1997 года.

Хогвартс, бывший домом, стал нам концлагерем. Наверное, стоит благодарить кого-то свыше, что не лагерем смерти.

В Выручай-комнате мы с Дином спали на одной койке — нам было уже плевать на то, что кто-то подумал бы. Да только никто не думал. Некогда это было.

Дела захватывали. Меня — большей частью потому что надо было успокаивать Дина, его истерики стали достоянием общественности. Общественности, впрочем, было не до истерик Дина, потому что тех, кто пытался к нему приблизиться, Дин встречал вспышкой агрессии. Плевать. Потому что их сдерживал я. Это было моим предназначением.

Я хотел быть единым с ним. Покуда же это не получалось, я испытывал смутное желание хотя бы иногда с ним сливаться, но не знал, как.

Последняя Битва.

Так это назвали молодые, горячие герои войны. Герои войны, которой и не было, была лишь какая-то сумбурная сумятица и несколько горячих, растиражированных публикой убийств. Да свалка за Хогвартс.

Гарри Поттер, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, самый горячий из всех героев, объявил, что на поле боля победила не столько Любовь, сколько Надежда.

Но на поле боя нет надежды. Одно лишь невыразимое отчаяние. Простое преступление, что зовём победой, достаётся нам ценой боли побеждённых. Но никто так и не осознал эту такую простую истину. И за это стоит винить блистательных героев, что в каждую эпоху ослепляли людей своими подвигами и не признавали кровопролитных злодеяний, что совершали. Человеческая натура ни на шаг не продвинулась с каменного века.

Каменный век был здесь и сейчас.

А для меня каменным было небо, которое вот-вот было готово рухнуть.

Я люблю Дина. Но почему его слова, которые он сказал, лёжа на моих руках, выплёвывая горячую, сладкую кровь, были последними? Я его люблю, люблю настолько, что никакой Дамблдор никогда не мог бы этого вообразить. Почему Дин сказал мне «мы окутаем всю Землю небесами нашей краски» и умер? Ведь живой не может умереть. Живой — не мёртвый! Разве может умереть человек, которого так сильно любят?

Я хочу, хочу умереть с ним. Хочу умереть с ним, там, на поляне посреди переломанных деревьев, людей и великанов. Мне не нужна эта жизнь.

Знаю, знаю! Моё «люблю» было всегда! Всегда, в предвечной темноте! Не мёртво то, что в вечности живёт, со смертью времени и смерть умрёт!

Сказавший такую мудрую мысль совсем не может ошибаться.

Белый строгий конвой вечных стражников неба заслонил пеленою грань, в которой я не был.

Посмотри на меня, герой в сияющих доспехах: вместо обещанного тобой нимба — петля.


End file.
